


Rules

by Clandestine_Dragon



Series: Odin Dark and Hinata of the Dawn [3]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Bad Humor, Drabble, M/M, Maybe not even funny, oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 22:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7909789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clandestine_Dragon/pseuds/Clandestine_Dragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo really hates dealing with awkward situations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rules

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in 30 minutes because I wanted to keep up the writing streak I've been having. It is unbetaed, and is probably crappy as all hell.
> 
> Haven't written this much in a long time, so I'll consider that a success.

Leo had the headache of the century; a pulsing, pounding bitch of an almost-migraine that made him want to at once cry, yell, and just pass out for the rest of the day. Despite all of this – a living hell attached to the interior of his skulls, trying to beat its way out of his eye sockets – everyone on the east wing of Krakenburg had the gall to complain to him about their interrupted sleep.

This week had been an absolute mess. All guests of the month were directed to him to file complaints or concerns, and Gods had there been. He wanted to glare at Xander for putting him in this predicament, but he knew that was petulant. His elder brother had more than enough to take care of with his new duties, and well...It was his responsibility anyway, at the end of the day. Whether or not Xander had told him to take care of their guests.

His eye twitched as he thought of the cause of all this. Oh, he would make Takumi feel his pain once the other prince arrived. This was, after all, also the Hoshidan's responsibility, but alas, he was the only one around to take care of it.

The only one that seemed to be garnering any amusement from any of this was Niles; who was having a field day, using the recent events to fluster everyone involved even more than normal. It just figured that it would be his perverted retainer that was enjoying this the most.

And it figured even more that his other, eccentric retainer would be the cause of all of this. Or, at least, half of the cause of this. Leo rubbed his aching temple, eyeing the long list he had written in order to organize his thoughts once it became clear that his headache wasn't going away.

The words in front him only made him feel more awkward about the whole situation. It also raised his ire a bit. Which probably had a lot to do with the headache, because normally he tried to remain patient with Odin. If nothing else because of the man's incredibly disarming efficiency at his job. It might also have something to do with the fact that he had become fond of the weird mage. But in light of this damn week's complaining visitors, he wasn't thinking too much about Odin's better qualities.

Leo grimaced down at the paper, addressing the fact that he was procrastinating. It would be better if he simply got this over with. But...he wasn't looking forward to it. How did you bring something like this up? What did you say?

The blond shook his head, and stood up. He needed to do this, if only to negate any more stress that would exacerbate the aching in his skull.

Dreading everything about this conversation, he left his room and made the trek down to Odin's. ...And Hinata's, he added on irritably. As he knocked on their door, he thought of how it would've been nicer for Takumi to send Oboro ahead instead of the samurai.

Odin opened the door, and upon seeing who it was, flashed a magnificent smile and swooped his right arm out to the interior of his room, as if presenting a stage. “My majestic prince appears to grace Odin Dark and his lair with his dusky presence. To what do I owe this supreme honor, Prince Leo?!”

Leo deliberately kept his expression more severe than normal. There was an awkward pause as Odin took in Leo's deliberate silence, and Hinata looked over at them curiously in the background.

Odin, now looking a little nervous, beckoned the prince in with a grand gesture. “Please, won't you breach the hearth and make yourself comfortable?” Leo followed the sorcerer inside and took the offered seat at a neatly organized desk.

He ignored what looked like to be a play manuscript in progress and turned to face both Odin and Hinata, the brunet starting at being included in the disappointed glare, disturbed a bit at the fact that it was so similar to Takumi's

Odin sat down, hands wringing a bit as Leo's silence continued. “Lord Leo?”

Leo frowned, looking between the two, conveying wordlessly that this was aimed at them both. “There have been disturbing complaints coming my way for the past week.” He narrowed his eyes further, and both of the men in front of him unconsciously flinched.

“What kinda complaints?” Hinata asked hesitantly.

“Noise complaints, if you must ask.” The prince crossed his arms, and suddenly, at the same time, something seemed to dawn on the mage and samurai's faces. It was almost impressive. He wondered if that's what his siblings meant when they talked about him and Takumi's eerie similarities. “I see you are starting to understand. What a shock, considering neither of you are the brightest candles in the sconce.” Odin looked affronted by that, but didn't have the chance to reply.

Leo was starting to feel better about his life. “After all, what intelligent person has sex so loud it seems like they're determined to break a record, during an important, long-planned peace talk?” He added, for good measure, “In the guest wing? Full of, who knew, guests?” He'd crossed his arms, and straightened his back while speaking, seeking a more intimidating posture.

It seemed to work, because the two retainers were shrunk back a bit. But what was more satisfying was the fact that they were both red in the face, and utterly humiliated. Good. Now they knew how Leo felt every time someone came to him, with another complaint about the noises from the night before.

Hinata was staring down at the ground in utter embarrassment, and Odin was at a loss for words. Leo was proud, actually. “Now, it is my duty to inform you of some new rules in place as of...now.”

Odin nodded, looking a little dead inside by the whole situation – Leo could relate. Hinata looked nervous and not at all thrilled about 'rules' when it came to his sex life. ...The Prince could also relate to that, sadly. “No longer can you...fornicate in this room. In the palace overall, in fact.”

Hinata looked outraged. Odin spoke up, alarmed. “Then where--”

“You are confined to the barn, or even further...permanently.” He crossed his arms, steeling himself for the complaints sure to come.

They did. And his headache did not go away.

Takumi was going to hear about all of this, and then some.


End file.
